


Frozen

by kbecks87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Bellark, Still At The Drop Ship, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbecks87/pseuds/kbecks87
Summary: One-shot. Set in season one; some where between 1x08 (Day Trip) and 1x11 (The Calm). Winter is setting in and Clarke can't figure out why she's the only one that feels like they are freezing. Pre-Bellark if you squint.





	

Clarke sits by the fire, shivering a little. She feels ridiculous about it now, but she’s only just realized that she never really made a home for herself here. She’d always just slept in the drop ship where they’d made the medical center. But now that more people were requiring medical attention, there was nowhere for her to be alone in there – even for a minute. She wishes that she’d thought of this earlier, because now there weren’t enough materials for her to build another shelter, not without going into the woods and bringing back supplies – something it’d be hard for her to do on her own, even if she could find the time. 

Clarke pulls her knees to her chest and pulls her long sleeves down to cover her fingers. The last couple of nights had seen the temperature drop lower than she’d ever experienced. When she looks around at the rest of the camp, she realizes that no one seems as affected by this as she feels, and wonders why.

She’s thinking about lying down – sleeping by the fire tonight, because she can’t stomach the idea of going back to the medical area and sleeping next to the five patients she has crammed in there, when Bellamy sits down next to her. “You eat?” he asks, holding out a skewer with meat on it. 

She takes it, “Thanks” and eats a little. She shivers as the winds blows and he laughs lightly at her. “How are you not freezing?” she asks him, looking over at him in jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt. 

He half shrugs, like he hadn’t really considered the cold, “It used to get way worse than this on Factory” he seems to remember something, “One time it was below freezing for a whole week while they diverted oxygen to Alpha while they repaired a scrubber there”. Her eyes widen in shock, “But a Princess wouldn’t know anything about that” he voice is light and she knows that he means it as a joke, but she can’t bring herself to take it that way. He seems to notice and bumps her shoulder with his lightly, “It was a joke, Clarke” he sounds exhausted, but his voice retains the soft easy quality of the joke. 

She forces herself to smile, “I know” and nods a little. The wind gusts again and she shivers again, “I have never been this cold before” she says then looks over at him, “I just…I didn’t know that it was ever this cold on the Ark”. She has no idea what she’d have done if she did know. She likes to think that she would try to do something, but she’s not so sure. 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and stands, “Come on” he says and walks a few paces. He realizes that Clarke isn’t following and stops, turns to stare at her but doesn’t double back. He watches her, exasperation coloring his features, until she stands and follows him. She only realizes that they’re going to his tent when they are directly in front of it. 

He doesn’t break stride walking in and she hesitates only a moment before taking the tent flap he holds open for her. She stops just inside, she can feel the cold parachute fabric tapping against her back in time with the wind while Bellamy digs through a pile of something on the other side of his home. He must find what he’s looking for, because he turns and holds up a handful of something before tossing it to her. 

She reaches out and grabs it out of the air more on instinct than anything else. She holds up the items he’s tossed to her and can’t help the smile that creeps over her features. It’s a sweater and a pair of sweatpants. They don’t match and there is a hole above the ankle of the pants on the left leg that runs almost to the knee. It looks much warmer than anything she has. She takes a half step forward and opens her mouth to thank him, but he takes a step forward and speaks first. 

“Get some sleep,” he gestures at his bed before shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking his weight back on the heels of his feet, “I have patrol” he explains, then shrugs, “In the morning we’ll go get some stuff to build you a shelter close to the med center”. 

She wants to ask him how he knew she didn’t have a home made for herself or how he knew she needed one. She wants to say something but she sees him nod and offer her a little smirk before crossing next to her to go to his patrol. He’s almost left by the time she collects herself and her hand shoots out on its own accord, wrapping around his wrist lightly. 

They stand there for a moment, still and staring at each other. Clarke tightens her fingers around his wrist for a moment, “Thank you” she whispers before dropping her hand from him. He shrugs a little, mumbles a ‘it’s nothing’, before he walks out. She hears Miller shout to him as soon as he’s out of the tent and shakes her head to herself a little. 

She pulls the sweats on over what she’s wearing, smiling when everything is a couple sizes too big on her. She instantly feels warmer. She lays down and falls asleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review :-)


End file.
